oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Meguri Shiromeguri/History
It was mentioned in light novel that she took Liberal arts (humanities) as her career path for her third year. She was introduced for the Cultural Festival as the president of student council president. Because she is in her third year (and taking entrance exams), she cannot contribute as much as she used to for school events. Haruno was in her 3rd year when Meguri was in her 1st. They worked together for the Culture Festival 2 years prior. Plot Cultural festival Being in her third year she couldn't be the chairperson of cultural festival committee. She recognized Yukino as Haruno's sister and wished for her to take up the role, but Yukino declined. Sagami volunteered to be the chairperson satisfying Meguri. As Sagami starts to slack off, Meguri appoints Yukino as the Vice-chair of the committee. Later, Meguri happened to run into Haruno and informed her of the cultural festival. Haruno applied for permission to hold a concert with her band. Meguri invites her to come and help out on the festival committee as well. When it seems like Sagami is not going to fulfill her role as Committee Chairperson, Meguri is shown to be worried. When the committee members start to mirror Sagami and slack off Yukino takes more and more work for herself. When Hayato came to submit his volunteer application, he, Hachiman, and Meguri persuaded Yukino to distribute the workload more evenly among the remaining members. Meguri expressed her disappointment at Hachiman's negative attitude, but her joy of how reliable a committee member he is. When Sagami went missing, Meguri and Yukino relied on Hachiman to find her. With closing ceremony approaching Yukino presented the idea to stall time by putting on an extra musical concert with Shizuka, Haruno, Yui and Meguri. By the end of the cultural festival the rumors of the roof top incident reached Meguri, like most others, she voiced her disappointment to Hachiman before leaving in a happy mood for the successful completion of the Cultural Festival. Athletic festival Meguri sent a mail request to the Service Club about organizing the Athletic Festival and to also win. While requesting help, she couldn't remember Hachiman's name. Meguri promises to remember Hachiman's name and acknowledged his work for the Culture Festival committee. Meguri was happy that all of them were in the same team. The service club promised to fulfill her request of winning the events. In Anime Episode 13, Meguri and Shizuka were in charge of the Athletic Festival. In Light Novel Volume 6.5 (Short Volumes 6.25, 6.50, 6.75) the Service Club, Meguri, and Hayato convince Sagami to be the chairperson again in order to redeem herself. Meguri helps Sagami complete her duties as chairperson of the Athletic Festival. Meguri participates in the girls Kibasen match and helped win the event. Hachiman's stunt in the boys event lead to their team being disqualified. Megumi was happy with the result and had fun anyway. Student Council Election Meguri is retiring from the srudent council president position. She returns to the service club along with a new Iroha Isshiki. Iroha didn't want to run for student council but was nominated as a prank. Meguri wanted to help Iroha, but since no other candidate came forward they had to request the Service Club's help. After Iroha is appointed as the student council president, Meguri expressed her desire to have Yukino replace her instead of Iroha. Meguri emptied the student council room with Hachiman's help. Meguri stated her hope of Yukino succeeding her as student council president while Yui becomes Vice-president and Hachiman would've handled general affairs. She also hoped that she could visit that student council room after graduation and talk about the fun they had with the cultural and athletic festival events. After the election she was mentioned to be preparing herself for her college applications and final exams. After her retirement as student council president, it was mentioned that she received a designated school recommendation for a university. She returned to the school for the academic and career center, to guide her juniors in choosing their career path. She made appeared again in Episode 12 of season 2, where she participated in the pre-Valentine event of Sobu High School and Kaihin Sogou High School. Category:History